Curious George
|image = |caption = When George worries about Carmen when she brings a boy home for the first time, his worries are justified when Carmen reveals that the boy tried to pressure her into having sex in "Curious George" in Season 1 (ep.#2). |episode = 2 |season = 1 |overall = 2 |code = 101 |imdb = tt0587183 |airdate = April 3, 2002 |writer = Dailyn Rodriguez |director = Andy Cadiff |guests = Jonathan Jones Dagney Kerr Paige Segal |previous = "Prototype" (series pilot) |next = "Happy Birthdays" }} "Curious George" is the second episode of Season One of the ABC TV series George Lopez, 2nd in the series overall. Written by Dailyn Rodriguez, the episode, which was directed by Andy Cadiff,The episode originally aired on April 3, 2002. Synopsis George pretends to be Carmen online to find out what's really going to happen at a party she's going to with her first boyfriend. Plot summary George worries about Carmen when she brings a boy, Duncan, home for the first time. He persuades Max to spy on them, but despite finding no impropriety, George threatens Duncan, embarrassing Carmen. Later, George replies to instant messages on Carmen's computer, pretending to be her. Although this infuriates both Carmen and Angie when they find out, George goes to a party and further humiliates Carmen with his over-protectiveness. Finally, Carmen sadly ends the relationship with Duncan, not because of her father, but because Duncan tries to pressure her into having sex too soon. Carmen forgives George, who realizes that she is more responsible than he thought. Quotes :George (about Duncan): Angie! That kid came in here with his pants half off. If he trips, they could have sex by accident! :Benny (about Carmen): She'll be pregnant within the week. :George: Max, do you remember when you got in trouble for spying on your sister? :Max: Yeah, you said it was wrong. :George: Well son, as you get older, you're going to find out that the line between right and wrong is going to move around a lot. Go spy on your sister. :Max: What should I look for? :George: If they do anything bad like, swearing or stealing or anything that makes you feel happy in a way you don't understand. _____________________________________________________________________________________ :George: (sees Carmen and Benny laying on lawn chairs with hair nets on their heads) Ah, I love this exhibit. Lunch lady of the past and lunch lady of the future! _____________________________________________________________________________________ :George (to Benny): Even after I got out of the house you tried to keep me away from girls. Remember Sylvia at work? :Benny: Sylvia? She was a slut. :George: I know! :__________________________________________________________________________________ :George: (to Ernie) "Good luck with Duncan?" Hey, why is there a smiley face? :Ernie: No, it's a winking face. See, 'cause it's winking? Like, uh, "Good luck with Duncan!" *does sexual innuendo* :George: My god. Guest starring/Recurring cast *Jonathan Jones as Duncan *Dagney Kerr as Claudia *Paige Segal as Jessica *Kenneth Schmidt as Boy #1 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with George's name in the title